ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Starfire
Starfire is an alien member of the Teen Titans and a princess from Tamaran. She is voiced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Yutaka Kobayakawa in Lucky Star. Biography In Idea Wiki media Iago PUC * Starfire has a major role in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe, voiced by Hynden Walch. Her origins and personality are still the same as in the original Teen Titans TV Series. While she is still a member of the Titans, Starfire is also a member of the Blue Lantern Corps led by Superman and has a sibling-like friendship with Terra. * Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire appears as a central character in [[Idea Wiki's DC Extended Universe|Idea Wiki's DC Extended Universe]] starting with Superman: All-Star Warriors, played by Daisy Ridley. She appears in the franchise as a CGI Character (modeled after her appearance in Teen Titans: Rebirth) portrayed by her actress through voice and motion capture. Ariel Winter voices a young Koriand'r with Ridley still standing in for the motion capture. * Starfire also appears in Justice League: Rings of the Force, voiced by Laura Bailey. * Starfire also has a supporting role in Comic Con Incorporated. While still a member of the Teen Titans, she is also one of the roomers in the titular fictional hotel. * Starfire is a playable character and one of the main protagonists in Lego Teen Titans, voiced again by Hynden Walch. Her Default variant is primarily designed after her appearance in Teen Titans: Rebirth with her hair recolored in flaming red. Her Teen Titans TV show variant is also playable. Character Personality Despite her beauty, Starfire is cheerful, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Starfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. Appearance Starfire is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellowish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She also wears an armband on her right arm, which is also silver. She wears a violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots with white stockings. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). She also seems to resemble some Japanese girls, inheriting similar eyebrows and very shiny hair. Relationships Annabelle Sullivan Kyle Sullivan Lucy Reede Galfore Cyro Wildfire Terra History Quotes See also: Starfire/Quotes Appearances in Idea Wiki media * The Portal: Part 1 * The Portal: Part 2 * Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai * A Multiverse Christmas Carol * Crossover Universe: Battle of the Multiverse Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe * Justice League: Knights of Rao; Justice Titans * Teen Titans Alternate Season 2 - Stone and Steel * Teen Titans Alternate Season 2 - From the Outside * Justice League: Knights of Rao - Lost Star * Justice League: Knights of Rao - War of Light, Part 2, Seven Rings in Hand * Justice League: Knights of Rao - Dark Designs * Justice League: Knights of Rao - Apokolips No More! * Teen Titans Alternate Season 2 - Titan Rising - Absolute Justice Idea Wiki's DC Extended Universe * Superman: All-Star Warriors * Justice League 2 Gallery Urban_Starfire.png Tt_starfire_174x252.png Starfire123.jpg|Her '80s-esque photo Anime Starfire.png Starfire and Raven BFFs Forever.png Starfire as Ginger Fitzgerald.png Ttg Starfire.jpg|Starfire in Teen Titans Go Starfire standing.png Starfire.png|Starfire in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe Franchise Starfire picture.jpg 20180813_141253.jpg|Starfire in her new uniform for Teen Titans Season 6 20180813_141312.jpg|Starfire in her date dress when she goes out on a date with Robin as RobStar couple. 109d096db41e3acc3219b087cbd257e6.png|Concept of Starfire's appearance in Superman: All-Star Warriors and Justice League 2 Trivia * Her hair color is different from Teen Titans (2003-2006) and Teen Titans Go!. In the original, her hair is red. In the spinoff, her hair is hot pink. Category:Redheads Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Multiverse X Characters Category:Aliens Category:Teen Titans Category:Superheroines Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kari Wahlgren Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Beautifuls Category:Fictional characters Category:Princesses Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Justice League/Teen Titans